


Ave

by 55anon (Anon)



Series: Apocrypha [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams, F/F, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/55anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ave Maria, Jungfrau mild</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ave

_Ave Maria!  Jungfrau mild_

Sometimes Levi, abruptly waking from sleep, finds himself cradling Erwin's head, the last notes of a song echoing, fading, from a dream.  He lays very still, breathing steadily through his nose, absently cataloguing each sound.  There are no shadows lurking at doors, by windows, outside walls.  The Titans are asleep, most people too.  Erwin is safe here.  Safe, for now, and exhales.  He threads his fingers through Erwin's hair in private devotion.

Sometimes, on nights when the moon lends a soft glow to Erwin's hair and illuminates the curve of his brows, Levi catches himself thinking-- that Erwin looks better like this, with fair hair and tall body.  That his eyes are unchanged, the colour of open sky.  People think twice about attacking a man so broad and fair.  This time Levi has him, will kill him so no one else can, so there will be a body, so he can say goodbye and there will be no despair--

The thoughts leave as quickly as they came.  Erwin has never had dark hair.  He has always had a massive body.  Yet Levi is grateful.

 

_Ave Maria!  Unbefleckt_

He closes his eyes briefly and the dream encroaches again, of two bodies sliding together, of two women moaning, and the one is sucking viciously at the other's clit, holding her thighs open and Maria is begging to come, body arching and thrashing, nipples erect, lips swollen.  Sina only smiles, pausing to breathe Maria's scent in deeply, exhales and Maria sobs.  Her dark hair is drenched in sweat, her small body trembling.   _Sina, Sina, Sina_  she repeats.   _Please_.

Sina pushes her tongue inside, but Maria is demanding  _fingers, fuck me with your fingers_  and Sina tells her  _hold yourself open_  and Maria's blue eyes flash as she slowly obeys.  Sina watches her face as she puts in one finger--  _inhumanly long_ , Maria had said-- and Maria closes her eyes.  Two, and  _more_ , but Sina begins fucking her in earnest, adding three fingers only after Maria's mouth falls open and her hand is drenched with Maria's slick.  When Maria starts clenching around her fingers, body taut as a wire, Sina curves them cruelly, pressing, and clamps her mouth down on Maria's clit.

Levi wakes, Erwin kissing his temple, hand on his cock.

"Your mouth," he tells him.  "I want your mouth."

When Erwin starts sucking, Levi puts his hands in Erwin's hair and watches.

Her eyes are unchanged. 

 

_Ave Maria!  Reine Magd_

The day Wall Maria falls, the day after the night after the day after the night-- and there is no sleep for either of them--

Erwin finds him, in a rare moment.  He touches Levi's face, and Levi allows it, breathing.

"I'm sorry," Erwin says, voice pitched low and quiet.

"Don't be."  Levi looks up at him directly.  "I knew when I chose."

"Things are going to move much faster, from now."

They hold each other's gaze.  And though there is no music, Levi hears the song, soft in its devotion, forgotten in time, uttered and wordless.

_Ave Maria_

Levi takes Erwin's wrist, intent steel, grip painful.

"I have you."

Erwin's expression clears like breaking clouds, and he smiles, suddenly fond.

"What?" Levi asks.

"Your eyes," Erwin says.  "They are the same."

 

 


End file.
